More Than Heroes (Maybe A Little Super)
by Creativethinker101
Summary: Annabeth is the new girl at school and maybe just when she's starting to make friends, a crazy accident gives them all super powers. That's a normal thing...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another story. This one is focused on all of the 7 demigods, but a Percabeth story will also be in the works.**

 **Each chapter is focused on each of the demigods. (Doesn't mean there will only be 7 chapters.) SO enjoy and review!**

 **Summary: Annabeth is the new girl at school and maybe just when she's starting to make friends, a crazy accident gives them all super powers. That's a normal thing...right?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. :(**

* * *

Annabeth Chase isn't one for being late.

She's actually never been late to anything ever, as far as she can remember.

But today is a first.

As she runs for the entrance of her new school, a security guard about to lock the doors, she screams out, "Wait!" The guard sighs and holds it open so she can get inside. Annabeth's never moved before, and the whole experience is a bit annoying. He leads her to the principal's office. The building is old fashioned and slightly falling apart, but it's cozy and nothing like what she'd ever experienced in California. Once she gets inside the office, she's sat next to a guy with messy black hair, who's obviously late or in trouble.

He stares at her for a while, making her scowl, and finally says, "I've never seen you before. What are you in for?"

She snickers. "I'm new and definitely not in trouble."

He shrugs. His green eyes are slightly distracting. "Didn't think so. My names Percy. Percy Jackson, if you wanna get personal. My favorite color is blue."

She smiles at his open personality, but she knows he's waiting for her to respond the same way, and Annabeth's never been too open.

"Annabeth Chase. I don't really have a favorite color."

He looks at her like she's crazy. "Who doesn't have a favorite color? That's like saying you don't have a favorite animal."

She rolls her eyes at this stranger who's deciding to pick an argument with her. Annabeth rarely loses arguments, and it's not saying she's prideful, just that she's really smart. Not pride, ok?

"Lots of people don't have favorite colors." she replies.

"Name one." Percy shoots back.

She hates to admit it, but she can't think of anyone at the moment, but the principal saves her.

"Annabeth Chase?" the tall dark-skinned woman asks.

She makes her way to the woman's separate office to fill out all the paperwork, and she doesn't see Percy again when she gets out.

Her first day in this new school isn't going as bad as she thought it would. She's already started talking with this girl, Piper McLean, who is almost her opposite, not caring much for school but trying enough to get by. She walks around with clothes that look like they're trying to make her look less gorgeous, but it's like the pretty brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes still shine through. She knows Piper is the type of person to lay low and she doesn't like to get much attention, but receives it anyway.

She receives it mostly from Jason Grace, a tall, muscle built blonde who casually flirts with Piper every chance he gets. They both like each other, Annabeth can tell, but she'll let them be blissfully oblivious for as long as they want.

Besides that, all of her other classes are simple and most of the teachers are nice to her.

She walks into her next class and Percy is there. He looks at her and waves. She waves back, and his face lights up, making her slightly blush.

She ends up sitting behind him and throughout the class, he turns around every five minutes to look at her and smile. She rolls her eyes every time, and he winks. Percy rarely pays attention in class, she can tell, but he sits right next to Leo Valdez, an impulsive coffee-wired latino boy who is probably part of the reason why Percy is so distracted.

"Dude, why do you keep staring at her?" Leo whispers to Percy, a little too loud.

Annabeth smiles and Percy punches Leo's arm. That's basically the best thing she witnesses all day. Leo turns around and in a deep voice says, "Hi." He smirks like he thinks he's a pro at flirting. "What's your name?"

"Annabeth." Percy answers before she can, just to get on her nerves.

Leo scowls at him. "Percy, she's not mute!" Annabeth can't help but laugh. Leo is just like Percy, with twice the energy. But Leo isn't as cute. (Don't judge her. She may already have a small crush.)

When she enters the lunch room later on, Piper waves at her to sit with her and her friends. Percy is coincidentally sitting with them too and she smiles.

"Hey Annie." Piper says, knowing it'll get on her nerves. She settles for an eye roll instead of a retort.

"This is Annabeth, everyone." Piper continues. Everyone waves at her awkwardly.

"This is Frank, he's younger than us but he's cool." Annabeth waves at Frank and he shyly waves back. He has an arm around a small dark skinned girl with bouncy brown curls who's probably his girlfriend but they may not have been dating for too long, based on their body language. "This is Hazel. She's a freshman." Hazel smiles at her.

Piper points to Percy, about to introduce him, but Percy cuts her off. "Hi Annabeth Chase, the girl who doesn't have a favorite color."

She rolls her eyes. "Hi Percy Jackson, the guy who think it's a god forsaken rule to have a favorite color and animal."

"It's not normal." Percy retorts.

"You're not normal." Annabeth says and Percy feigns a look of hurt, putting a hand over his heart. His eyes are surprisingly emerald right now, making Annabeth dizzy for a moment.

Piper looks back and forth at them. "So you guys have obviously already met."

"To my displeasure." Annabeth points out and Percy only smiles at her.

Piper introduces her to Leo, but he also points out they've met. He also points out his race car made from only a styrofoam lunch tray and some sporks. He's like a hispanic einstein, Annabeth thinks.

Jason says, "How do you like it here so far Annabeth?"

Shes feeling indifferent to Long Island right now mostly because she's out of her comfort zone, but she thinks she'll adjust quickly. "I love the architectural museums and I hate the traffic." She answers, a slight gleam in here grey eyes.

"Fair enough. New York is known for being busy." Jason replies.

"Speaking of museums, we should all go to Chiron's Pizza Place this friday!" Percy exclaims.

Everyone looks at him. "What does that even have to do with museums, dude?" Leo asks.

He shrugs. "I wanted to change the subject. But seriously guys, we haven't been there in forever, and we can show Annabeth around!"

Everyone seems to agree, even though Annabeth can tell Percy might have ulterior motives. Not that she cares. She's been wanting to travel around New York ever since she moved here and now that she has actual friends to do it with, it might be more fun.

"Great. We'll meet up around six?" Piper asks and everyone nods. Annabeth is glad she doesn't have to go through the struggle of making friends, with Piper already being nice enough to let her into the gang. She may not know all of them that well, but she knows she'll enjoy getting to know them more.

(She doesn't know it yet, but by the time she leaves that pizza place, her life will have changed completely for her. For all of them.)

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I'm really excited for this story. Next chapter is Percy's POV so don't worry if it seems like I only focused on Annabeth. Also, sorry if her character was a little OOC. Further into the story I think I'll be able to write them better. Favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys I came up with this really cool plot twist and I think you'll like it. Well, hopefully, lol.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to respond to some of your reviews because I loved your responses to the first chapter and I see a lot of writers do this too, so I was like, why not?**

 **To Sweet Cats: Omg sorry if you felt like you were being annoying or mean. Haha I loved the constructive criticism, it really helped me notice a lot of the stuff in my story I was doing wrong. I had a feeling I was writing everyone OC so I'll try to fix that. But thanks!**

 **To Guest: That's the plan haha. Everyone of them is getting powers, sorry if that wasn't clear. It would be weird if Annabeth was the only one, I agree lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Do I really need to do this all the time? IDK, if you guys wanna tell me, that would be cool.)**

* * *

The week breezed by quickly for Percy. He usually went to swimming practice after school but his coach was away on a couple retreat with his wife because they were having, er, problems, and he let them have the week off.  
So Percy decided on going to the library. It was probably the third time he'd ever been there in his entire life, but he had an essay due tomorrow, and unfortunately for him, procrastination was a large part of his personality.

The town library was close to empty when he walked in. He strolled through the aisles, looking for a book on Hernan Cortes.

He walked into an aisle of books and was surprised to see Annabeth staring deeply into a book.

"Annabeth! Hey its me! Do you remember me?! It's Percy!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Annabeth jumped and dropped the book out of her hand, landing with a silent _thump_.

The librarian looked over at Percy and scowled, but went back to working.

"Percy! One of the most basic rules in a library is to whisper. Were you raised in a barn?" Annabeth hissed, and Percy smiled.

"Maybe. Anyways, why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have to write an essay on an explorer."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that we're in the same history class!" Percy jumped excitedly. He knew Annabeth was really smart and if she could help him with his essay, his life would be much easier.

"Would you stop hopping like you're a rabbit?" Annabeth said.

"Only if you help me with my essay."

"Fine," she sighed. They spent the next hour studying books on horribly boring explorers while Percy tried not to fall asleep.

"Percy, are you even listening?" Annabeth asked, and he took the time to stare at her grey eyes. They seemed grey from far away, but when you were close enough, you could see small specks of light blue.

"Percy!" She screamed and Percy almost jumped, escaping his trance.

"Annabeth," he whined, "I already know all I need to know. Plus, I think you've fried my brain from all the useless facts I just had to memorize."

"Then start writing your essay and stop complaining."

"See, that's when things get even more boring." He replied dryly, but pulled out his laptop anyways.

"Are you going to Chiron's Pizza Place tonight?" Annabeth asked, almost shyly.

"I came up with the idea, so yeah. Why?" he smirked. "Do you _want_ me to go?"

She rolled her eyes for probably the millionth time. "No, Percy. I hope you step on dog poop and trip and break your foot on your way there. What do you think?"

"I think that all of what you just said is true and I'm reconsidering being your friend." He said, feigning a look of hurt.

Annabeth laughed and Percy tried keeping a straight face. "I don't know why you're laughing. Do you know how hard it is for poop to come out of white shoes?"

She laughed again, and Percy decided he liked the sound of her laughing. It sounded fresh and light-hearted. "Thats your fault for buying white shoes."

"Sorry, next time I'll buy brown shoes so they match with the stain of dog feces." Percy teased.

"Percy, seriously, start that essay!" she replied through breaths of laughter.

Before they realized it, it was 5:30 and they needed to start heading for the pizza place.

They walked out together and Percy offered Annabeth a ride there, to which she agreed, admitting she had walked to the library.

"Nerd." Was all he said in response, earning him a punch on the shoulder.

They got into his black ford and Percy turned on the radio. Jealous by Nick Jonas came on and Percy started singing along, almost screeching.

"Oh gods, I hope this isn't how you really sing."

"If you must know, I sing like this all the time, especially when I'm in the shower and I perform for my soap and shampoo."

"You know, the fact that they can't boo you off the stage like humans must tell you a lot." Annabeth commented, smiling teasingly.

"I have a beautiful voice Annabeth." was all Percy said, and they went back to peaceful silence.

Then, Percy heard Annabeth quietly singing along and he had to admit, her voice was beautiful. It reminded him of Montauk, a place he and his mom always went to during the summer. Not professional, but naturally beautiful and breathtaking.

He didn't realize he had been staring at her until she looked at him. "Eyes on the road, Perseus."

He frowned. "Not a lot of people call me by my full name. Also, you have a really nice voice."

Instead of rolling her eyes, Annabeth smiled but kept her eyes focused in front of them, towards the street. "More people should. Also, thanks. I don't really sing that much though."

"Aaah, what _does_ the mysterious Annabeth Chase like to do on her free time?" Percy asked, grinning.

She raised her chin, almost with pride. "I like to study architecture. I want to build something permanent when I'm older. Something that will last."

Despite himself, Percy smiled. "I hope you get to do that one day. I wish I knew what I wanted to be." He replied, almost bitterly.

She smiled and his bitterness melted. "You will."

He hummed in response and the rest of the car drive was spent in relaxing silence.

They parked out front of the pizzeria and their friends were already inside, waiting for them.

Percy looked at the small sign at the top front of the building. It read, "Chiron's Pizza Place" in greek font. Next to it, a blazing orange Pegasus swung back and forth on the sign.

* * *

 **That was like a really awkward cliff-hanger, but I hope you guys got the Camp Half Blood reference, which is a hint as to how the story progresses.**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked it! I hope I didn't make it too Percabeth-centered considering I said I would make this story focused on all of them. Don't worry though, next chapter is Jason! Review and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I was gone for so long. I thought with Christmas break that I would have enough time to write more, but I've been super busy.**

 **But I'm not giving up on this story because I hate starting something and not finishing it.**

 **SOO here's Jasons POV.**

* * *

Jason thought that with such good tasting pizza, Chiron's Pizza Place would get more customers. Most times he had eaten there, there were only about two or three other customers. It was a mystery to him, because Chiron made the best pizza in town. It was warm and tasty, leaving him wanting more every time he ate it.

Nonetheless, the lack of customers didn't seem to bother Chiron. He walked around the store, humming to himself, cleaning tables and making pizza, and seeming happy in general. Maybe he didn't care or maybe he just didn't seem to notice. So Jason decided not to think too much about it.

He was sitting in between Piper and Frank in one of the tables, waiting for his order. Hazel and Leo were there too, sitting across from him. They were waiting for Annabeth and Percy, who he assumed were probably hanging out together. (Jason pretended not to notice the glances they gave each other from time to time and their constant bickering.)

"Jason, did you talk to Percy?" Piper asked. She was sitting right next to him and her smell was intoxicating, along with her distracting blue eyes. Were they blue? Brown? Hazel? Jason could never tell. She was always sending him glances and smiles, but Jason couldn't deny he did the same thing. Sometimes he wasn't sure, but he thought maybe she liked him. If she did, Jason was taking a while to gather the nerves to ask her out. She was a bit intimidating. He would never tell her this though.

He had to clear his throat to get real words out. "Um, yeah. He said he was on his way with Annabeth. Should be here soon." he replied.

"Annabeth scares me." Leo said nonchalantly from across the table. He was tapping a beat that Jason was sure meant something, but he couldn't quite put his tongue on it.

"Leo, she's not even a scary person." Hazel said. She sent him a look of confusion.

"Sure, that's what you think at first. But then she gives you this grey eyed death stare that makes you want to curl into a ball and have someone throw you into a never-ending basketball hoop!" He sat back in his chair, almost cringing. Everyone turned to stare at him with a worried face.

His curly brown hair and pointy ears stood out from the rest of his body. He took some of the plastic spoons in his hands and started making a replica of the Statue of Liberty. Leo was one of Jason's best friends, but sometimes he seriously questioned it.

"I've had nightmares." Leo whispered. His brown eyes were wide.

"Here are your pizzas, kids!" Chiron came to the table and placed a tray of pizzas on the table. He was tall and had brown hair, along with a brown beard. Jason never thought of Chiron as old, more like an ancient artifact from a museum. He gave off a sense of wisdom but he was almost a mystery to him. He didn't have any family, as far as Jason knew. He mostly hung around the pizzeria and worked with Grover, who was one of his employees. But he seemed nice enough.

They started digging into their food just as Annabeth and Percy walked into the restaurant.

"Wow, thanks for saving us pizza, guys." Percy said sarcastically as he pulled over extra chairs.

"Hey guys." Annabeth greeted, and Jason was happy that she had opened up more to the gang. She reminded him a lot of himself, hard working and slightly strict at times. Also, they were both blonde. (Not that it mattered. But Jason had always felt like the odd one out.) But she had a soft spot, Jason could tell, and he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was.

They rushed through their food, making themselves super full and super tired. They had spent most of the time there talking about boring assignments they had for school and some of the activities they were doing to get on college's radars. Jason planned on going to NYU, as did Annabeth and Hazel. The rest varied in colleges but they were all close to each other, which warmed Jason's heart, because he couldn't imagine going through college without his best friends.

"I don't wanna graduate." Piper said.

"Why? You get to go to college and start making a new life for yourself." Annabeth replied.

"That's the thing, I like my life how it is right now. With you guys and with our school. I know that if we all move onto different colleges, eventually we'll grow apart."

"Pipes, we won't grow apart." Jason said, trying to comfort her, and frankly, himself too.

"How do you know?"

"Because," Percy said, "we're like family. Like the family you can choose to keep."

"Well, we should choose to keep each other." Hazel chimed in, smiling.

"We will." Piper finally said, and her smile lit up Jason's whole day.

"Well, I'm all about a nice heartfelt talk with you guys, but I think I should go throw up my food really quickly." Leo exclaimed. Everyone threw their plastic spoons at him while he shouted out "Im sorry! Im joking!" many times. Jason was laughing like crazy by the time they managed to pick up all the spoons again.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost closing time.

"We should go, it's getting late." Frank voiced what Jason was thinking. They all got up in response and started picking up their empty plates.

Just as they were about to leave, Frank got up to use the bathroom and everyone started throwing out their trash.

He noticed Chiron wasn't anywhere to be seen, but he guessed he was probably somewhere in the back of the pizzeria. Maybe he was in the storage room.

Leo was bothering Percy somewhere by the trash cans and Piper was giggling about something with Hazel and Annabeth when Frank came running out of the bathroom, eyes wide and face pale. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Guys, you need to see this." He whispered.

"Frank, what is it?" Hazel asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Just, come."

They all followed him warily into the men's bathroom, which made some of the girls complain.

"Dude, what is it?" Percy finally asked. Even he was slightly disgusted. The men's room was never a good place to go.

"Just read what's on the mirror." Frank said warily, and stood back for them to get a better look. Jason had to get closer to read because he had left his glasses at home.

On one of the dirty mirrors, written in black marker, there said:

Seven high-schoolers shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the weed must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath.

And foes bear arms for the evil's death.

Maybe this wouldn't have bothered Jason. It was just a bunch of meaningless words that maybe some wacko from the street had written. Except, at that very moment, the words started to fly off the mirror. Jason thought he was dreaming, because marker doesn't just fly. They floated in the air for about 4 seconds and then they started to merge, mixing together to create a big ball of black marker.

"What's happening?" Piper screamed out.

The ball started glowing a bright shade of orange, brighter and brighter until Jason could barely see anymore. He had to close his eyes tight from the blazing light. Everyone backed into the stalls slowly, ready to run out of the bathroom but they weren't aware of what was about to happen.

He looked over at Piper, who was covering her eyes with her hands, and prayed to whatever god was out there that they didn't get killed today.

Jason felt a strong burst of air and then a high pitched ringing sound in his ear before all he could feel was himself flying in midair, locked and loaded to hit one of the toilet seats, and then he blacked out.

* * *

 **Ok, tell me what you think! This is different than what I planned the story to play out like, but I just went with it. Where's Chiron? What's the weed? Who are the foes? This is gonna turn into sort of a recreation of the book series, but I'll be sure to switch things up. Review and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry my updates have been really slow guys. But midterms are coming up and this is the time teachers decide to give you a ton load of projects and tests.**

 **But Im back and I'm not leaving! No matter the fact that I update every 3 weeks, haha.**

 **Anyways, here's Piper's POV.**

* * *

If she had to pick, Piper would definitely have chosen the mariachi band and the 20 story hotel over the bruised arm, the biggest headache in the world, and making a paramedic quit his job.

Don't worry, she was going to explain.

She thought seeing magic words fly off a dirty mirror and explode in her face, sending her flying, would be the least of her problems. They weren't.

Her head was fuzzy and her ears were ringing when she came to. She could feel her insides moving and mixing, something that shouldn't usually happen.

In the distance, she thought she heard someone calling her name.

Probably her father, telling her she had been stupid for skipping a one-week resort trip to one of Hawaii's fanciest hotels, lined with jacuzzis and Mexican bands singing sweet tunes in her ear as she drank a cold glass of La Moda.

Instead, she had decided to stay in the city with her friends, which had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, instead of a jacuzzi, she had an arm she was sure was bleeding.

She stood up after a couple minutes of lying down on rubble. It was dark and there was smoke everywhere. Her face was covered in ashes and when she finally took one step, a wave of nausea and pain rolled over her, causing her to stumble and land face first on something firm and soft.

She opened her eyes, grumbled, and saw that she had landed on Annabeth.

Her friend looked just as bad as Piper felt. She had a cut on her face that ran from her lip to her chin and her leg looked twisted in so many wrong directions. Not to mention, her hair was a mess.

But she was also unconscious.

"Annabeth." Piper choked out, and it alarmed her that her voice was rough and weak. She didn't move.

Piper shook her and shouted her name out a few more times, despite her throat screaming at her to stop. God, she needed a cough drop.

Finally Annabeth opened her eyes and stood up, looking dazed and worried.

"Piper?" She coughed out.

"Annabeth, you have to get up."

She nodded her head and Piper placed one of her arms under her arm to help her stand.

She felt one of Annabeth's knees buckle and she would have fallen face-first into the concrete, broken in pieces everywhere if not for Piper being there.

They tried a couple more steps and Annabeth seemed to hold in the pain as they walked out of the darkness.

She heard a siren coming from a couple meters away, which didn't help to calm her nerves.

They finally stepped out of the room they had been in, and walked into the main section of Chiron's Pizza Place, where all the chairs and tables were broken and scattered everywhere.

It was dark and she felt almost scared, walking around in the remains of an explosion. An explosion she had survived.

She could see the lights now, blazing orange and yellow, coming from outside. The ambulance lights.

She turned back once, to realize that her and Annabeth had just walked out of the kitchen.

Hadn't they been in the men's bathroom when the bomb had gone off?

Then she took a second to notice that Annabeth was the only one with her.

Her heart racing, she looked around for anybody else trudging around in the rubble. But she saw nothing.

The pizzeria was destroyed. The explosion had happened in the men's bathroom when..well, Piper wasn't really sure what had just occurred.

Where was Jason? Or Percy and Hazel? Was Chiron okay?

God, her headache was getting stronger.

As they stepped out of the building, Annabeth almost tripped again on a chunk of cement.

A man dressed in uniform ran to their side.

"There's two more over here!" He screamed, and suddenly there were men running to their side. Both girls were laid on a gurney and pushed into an ambulance truck.

Piper's vision was getting fuzzier. One of the paramedics grabbed her arm to wrap a bandage around it. It stung like crazy and her vision got blurry for a second. She was feeling hysterical and was sure something shouldn't hurt that bad, especially when someone was putting a bandage around it.

"Maybe you should try getting another job." She told him jokingly, trying to ease the pain in her head and in her arm with some light dialogue.

The man frowned and put down the bandage. "M-maybe I should."

He walked out of the truck and told the nearest paramedic, "Um, I think I need to quit… and find another job." He ran off before the other man could get a word in edgewise, leaving both Piper and the fellow paramedic confused. Maybe she was hallucinating. Another man ran up to her and started wrapping the bandage for the paramedic who had just quit for no good reason.

She thought she saw Frank as they closed the back doors of the truck, and he didn't look too healthy either being carried onto another gurney.

Maybe that meant they had found everyone. Maybe her friends were alright. Or, at least, they weren't de-...Piper stopped herself from thinking like that.

She tried to stop herself from thinking, period.

Her skull pulsing and her eyes struggling to open, Piper quickly fell asleep.

* * *

She saw his face first. It was a nice view, she had to admit.

His eyebrows were scrunched together and the scar on his lip seemed to be a little tinged in red. But his blonde hair and sky blue eyes were as vivid as ever.

She smiled. "Hi Sparky."

He took a deep breath and stood back, letting her take a look at her surroundings.

She was laying on a hospital bed. The room was white and felt cold on her skin.

She looked up a little to look at the six other beds scattered around the room. All her friends were here. She almost cried from relief.

They all looked pretty beaten up, but Piper had never felt any happier to see a bunch of peacefully sleeping bodies.

The bed in front of hers was empty, which she guessed was Jason's.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in your bed?" Piper asked him jokingly.

"Pipes, what happened?" He asked. He frowned as she asked herself the same question.

"I wonder if-"

"Darling, you have to get back in your bed." A nurse walked in and cut Jason off.

He sighed and layed back in his bed, looking defeated.

After that, Piper was sure he fell asleep. She didn't really feel like talking either. Her head was still pulsing and she could feel more pain rolling in from the cut on her arm, though she was sure it wasn't as bad as when she had first woken up in the wreckage of Chiron's Pizza Place. She tried to close her eyes and soon she was asleep.

Piper woke up from time to time and found that her friends were still laying in their hospital beds, eyes shut.

Sometimes her mind gave her the impression that they may be dead, but her ears were quick to alert her of their steady heartbeats on the monitors.

Once, she saw her dad come in. He looked like he had been crying, but she couldn't be sure. His eyes were always a sight that was a little hard to remember, like hers. He hugged her and called her name out a couple times. She tried to form words with her mouth, but the nurse quickly pulled her dad away and dragged him out of the room, telling him she needed her sleep.

After what seemed like maybe a couple of hours, Piper finally woke up to see most of her friends waking up too.

She sat up.

Frank, Hazel, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Leo were all sitting up too.

Leo laughed. His hair looked like a bird's nest. "Does anyone else feel like they've been dropped from the top of a building and dragged through fire?"

"Well, if that's code for feeling like dog poop, then I'm with you, buddy." Percy replied.

"Frank, stop scratching your forehead! There's a scar right above your eyebrow!" Hazel warned him.

Frank frowned and took his hand off of his face. "We all remember that little bathroom incident right? Or am I going crazy?"

Everyone agreed incoherently. They had all seen what happened. Piper was sure of that now. The only thing she wasn't sure of was what in the world had happened.

"Do you guys remember the words?" Percy asked.

Annabeth spoke up and said, "Seven high-schoolers shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the weed must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms for the evil's death."

A chill ran through the room.

"On that note, I think I wanna go home." Leo exclaimed. He got up quickly but almost fell back. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Leo!" Hazel said and she ran to his side. She helped him back onto his bed and Piper could swear he was turning red.

"Leo, we just got hit with an explosion. No one's going home yet." Jason said.

Even as he spoke, Leo continued to glow red. It was like an aura around him.

"Guys, what's happening to him?" Piper asked. Leo groaned and squeezed his hands tightly.

Now Piper was sure he was turning a dark shade of red, almost like-

"Leo, stop!" Hazel shouted. She stood back and knocked into Frank's bed.

Piper got up quickly. Steam was starting to rise up from his head. She could hear someone running outside.

Jason got up to see what was happening. "Leo, are you doing that?"

"I-I don't," he muttered. He placed his hands on his head and the room started to feel hot. The aura had surrounded him now. Piper's mind flashed back to the bathroom explosion and she started to back away.

"Leo, you need to calm down. Think of something peaceful." Annabeth exclaimed.

He closed his eyes tighter and muttered something to himself. Everyone was close to the door now.

"What's going on here?"

They turned their heads to look at the nurse who had just walked in, eyes wide. When they turned around again to look at their friend, he was back to normal. The steam and red aura had vanished.

"Get back to your beds." The nurse commanded. Piper didn't really like her. Nonetheless, they all walked back to their sleeping posts and stared at each other. The nurse left and Leo was still looking like nothing had happened to him. The room felt colder now. He groaned once more and lied back down.

Finally, Percy voiced what they were all thinking.

"Guys...what's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Im gonna start writing a new story aside from this one, but one that focuses only on Annabeth and Percy. It might be a really long one-shot though, because i've been reading a lot of those and I want to try writing one.**

 **So tell me what you think about that and maybe some suggestions? I already think I have a plot, but I wanna see what you guys may want. So, yeah.**

 **On to the story.**

 **This is Frank's POV. (Sorry if i'm horrible at writing in his pov, i've never really liked Frank.)**

* * *

Frank was feeling moody. Not in a girly -oh my god, i'm on my time of the month and all I wanna do is cry and eat pizza and donuts for a week- type of moody. (Well, maybe a little.)

For one, he wasn't a girl so he didn't have to go through all that. (Sorry to all girls.) Secondly, he never really got moody. Or at least, he didn't show it. He tried to keep his feelings bottled up; he didn't want to be a burden on other people. If he complained, he thought people would get tired of him.

But now, there were so many emotions running through him that he just wanted to explode and scream out loud and maybe also cry and not care about who saw him.

But he held it in, like he usually did.

The week had been going great for him, he had to admit. He had gotten an A+ on his english paper and Hazel had agreed to going on a movie date with him on Saturday. The pizza place reunion had been fun too. He had talked to his friends and Percy had paid for his pizza, so he considered it a win.

Until he had gone into the men's bathroom and in less than two minutes, his Friday sucked again, like it usually did.

A big ball of something Frank couldn't even begin to describe had exploded in his face, leaving him unconscious for god knows how long, and giving him a bleeding scratch above his eyebrow.

But that wasn't why he was moody. Under these circumstances, sure, he would be a bit shocked and even a little annoyed that he had such bad luck, but it was more than that.

One minute, he would be angry at the universe for throwing some random challenge in his face that he hadn't asked for and the next, he was bouncing up and down with Leo as they ran through the kitchen in the hospital, looking for more containers of Jell-O. (Even he was surprised when he screamed along with Leo as they grabbed spoons and fed on the dessert.)

He could feel his personality changing every couple of hours or so, and it was weird.

It was hard to explain and Frank didn't feel like explaining.

After the whole incident with Leo turning into a ball of fire, or at least he was sure he had seen wisps of fire on the latino's head starting to form, he knew there was something going on. He might not be as intuitive and smart as Annabeth, but he was sure something unnatural was happening.

Something supernatural.

There, he said it. If anyone thought he was crazy, so be it. Frank was on the verge of another headache, and he just wanted to get all these thoughts out of his system.

"Frank, did you hear me?"

"Um, sorry. I spaced out."

Annabeth sighed. "It's fine. I was saying that maybe if we talked to the nurses, they could let us out early. We have minor injuries and they can't keep us past how long we need to be here!"

Frank winced. "Annabeth, they said your leg is going to take weeks to heal. Plus, Percy also broke a rib. No one else broke any bones, but maybe we should wait it out."

The blonde frowned. "But I'm fine now! The leg barely hurts anymore. It's like it healed in a matter of hours. Also, Percy said he doesn't even feel the broken rib. That can't be a coincidence! First, Leo starts flaming on and then all our injuries start disappearing? If we can just get back to Chiron's-"

She stopped talking as soon as she said his name. The doctors had told them that Chiron's body had never been found but police were still looking. Frank thought it was unfair that Chiron would be the only one that didn't survive the explosion while they all made it out with a few scratches.

They said that maybe he had made it out and fled, but Frank thought that would peg him as some sort of criminal, so he tried not to think about it.

They still didn't know what had caused the explosion, and no one really wanted to tell officials what they had seen, unless they wanted to get placed in an asylum.

So police stayed with the theory that Chiron had placed the bomb. Which didn't really make much sense, seeing as it was his pizzeria and there were only seven people inside.

If Chiron hadn't made it out, Frank felt it was sort of a sad way to remember him. Like some sort of runaway fugitive.

He shuffled on his hospital bed. God, his back was killing him. Everyone else was asleep, even though they had had trouble falling asleep at first.

"I, um, I'm going to use the bathroom. Knock on the door if Hazel wakes up?" Frank said to her.

Hazel had told Frank that she had gotten a bad nightmare when she was asleep last time. He didn't really know if he could do anything about that, Hazel and him weren't very used to being so personal with each other, but he was prepared to soothe her back to sleep if she needed him to.

He walked into the restroom that was inside their room and locked the door. He hadn't really needed to go, but Annabeth was bombarding him with her theories and plans, and he was a little scared that she would punch him if he dozed off again while she was explaining something. (She probably wouldn't, but he didn't want to take his chances.)

He stared at himself in the mirror.

His buzz cut had grown out a bit, but the doctors wouldn't give him any scissors or razors. So, he tried to make do with what he had for now.

He washed his face and hands and rinsed.

When he was finished, he looked at the cartoon flyer on the side of the mirror. There was a small chicken in the drawing and he was showing how to properly wash your hands, step by step.

Frank felt his stomach grumble and protest. All he had eaten for the past three days was chocolate pudding and small cups of mashed potato.

The chicken looked a little sad, being forced to wash his feathers as if he wasn't an animal.

God, Frank thought, i'm going insane, staring at a cartoon chicken.

Then, there was a sudden turn in Frank's stomach. He felt like he had just eaten another bowl of the hospital's mystery meatloaf. He stepped back and clutched his head as a small and subtle but sudden shock ran through his body. His vision went blurry for a second, but when he looked in the mirror, he almost flew back from shock. Because now, he could actually fly, if only a little. Because now, as Frank stared at himself in the bathroom's mirror, where a lot of bad things seemed to be happening nowadays, he was no longer Frank.

He was a golden beaked, white feathered chicken.

* * *

He wanted to scream and run away all at the same time. When he tried to say something, all that came out was a solid Bawk!

His heart pounding in his tiny ribcage, he tried to gently hop off the sink so he wouldn't have to stare at himself anymore. What in the world was happening?!

He instinctively flapped his wings as he landed on the ground. It didn't result in him flying, but it helped to balance himself out as he reached the white polished floor. He wracked his brain trying to remember if he had actually eaten anything funny. But Frank was pretty sure any food normally turned humans into birds.

He hopped around, trying to see if he could turn back to human. All it resulted in was a lot more unintentional bawking and him knocking the toilet paper over.

Frank admitted, in that moment, he felt like crying. If anything, he would have been crying if not for him also trying to figure out how to leave this unholy bathroom.

But the doorknob was too high for him to reach, and because the universe had now decided he needed to be a chicken, he only had wings, which weren't the best at opening doors.

After a couple of minutes, he decided to calm down. He was't to get out of this bathroom or reverse whatever type of curse this was by jumping around and making chicken calls.

He imagined how his friends would react if they walked in right now. They probably wouldn't even recognize him. Maybe they would send for him to be cooked so they wouldn't have to eat anymore hospital food. He admitted that sounded a bit irrational, but everything seemed possible at that moment.

If he was never human again, Frank hoped his friends would put him out of his misery. It seemed only cruel that he could never spend time with his family or friends anymore and he would have to live as a chicken forever. He would miss everyone. He would miss Hazel.

He felt his small eyeballs watering up and a single tear ran down his white feathers and onto his beak. He didn't know chickens could cry, but he didn't really care. Huddled up by the toilet, Frank had never felt so pathetic. He didn't know why any of this was happening, but he wished he could have at least gotten a warning.

Something like, hey! You didn't really do anything to deserve this but we're going to explode you and your friends and then turn you into a bird! Hope you enjoy!

He stared at his thin yellow feet and suddenly saw a claw change color. They turned a light tan shade and started getting bigger and chunkier until there was just a regular sized human foot. He saw that he had completely transformed back into a human and, thank god, his clothes were back too.

Frank blinked and stared at himself in the mirror. No feathers? Check. No tail? Check.

He slowly opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.

His mind was running a mile a minute. Annabeth had fallen asleep and everyone else was still peacefully dozing under their blankets.

He looked back at the bathroom.

He looked at his bed.

He walked forward until he had reached his soft comforter and laid back.

Had he-

Did-

There was no way-

He immediately shut his eyes.

In that second, Frank decided that whether he had been dreaming or not, he was never going to tell anyone about the day he was a chicken for about 7 minutes and cried like a hen.


End file.
